This specification relates to information used by a search engine to score and rank resources.
Internet search engines identify resources (e.g., web pages, images, text documents, multimedia content) that are relevant to submitted search queries and return search results corresponding to the identified resources in response to the submitted queries.
Some search engines rank the resources according to a score for each resource. These scores can be determined, for example, by combining multiple indicator values each measuring one or more characteristics of the resource. Some search engines weight each indicator value according to a fixed weight when calculating the score for a resource.